1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a keyboard support.
2. Background
Keyboard supports are generally used to support a computer keyboard and/or other data entry/interface device (e.g., mouse) relative to a work surface (typically a desktop) on which a computer screen rests. The keyboard supports are typically connected to the underside of the work surface and have adjustment mechanisms that enable the keyboard support to be moved closer to the user. For example, some keyboard supports have linkage mechanisms that enable the keyboard support to be moved between a stored position wherein the keyboard support is stored below the work surface and an operative position wherein the keyboard support is extended from the work surface. To install or uninstall keyboard supports to and from the underside of the work space, tools are typically required, which may add time and complexity to the installation and uninstallation process. Furthermore, the linkage mechanism or other attachment mechanism used to attach the keyboard support to the underside of the work surface requires additional room under the work surface and therefore may occupy leg room of the user.